In the conventional braking apparatus for a motorcycle, the front-wheel brake is actuated by the manipulation of a hand lever, and the rear-wheel brake is actuated by the operation of a foot pedal, independently from each other. The braking force of the front-wheel brake produced by the manipulation of the hand lever is not so great because the force of a hand is smaller than the force of a foot, although greater braking force is always required for the front-wheel brake when running at high speeds. The braking force for the front wheel could, of course, be increased if a lower ratio of the hand lever is increased, or if an assisted system is employed, or if the braking element such as a disk or drum is designed in large sizes. An increase in the braking force for the front wheel, however, is limited by a grippable range of the lever, increased manufacturing cost, mounting space, increased weight and the like.